


The Place I Truly Belong

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail is a snake, F/M, Farmer is an easy drunk, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gunther has no idea, Maru just wants her brother back, No damns, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Sebastian, Poor Poor Sebastian, Poor Sebastian, Slow Burn, charming!Elliot, hi, like she really is, these two, we all love elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Phoebe moved to Stardew Valley, in hope to start over. Taking over her Grandfather's most prized Harrison Farm, she will do her best to take care of it (although she has no clue where to start). Now a farmer, Phoebe hopes to help bring change for others, and surprisingly herself.





	1. Internet

_"If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of change._

_The same happened to me long ago._

_I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life.. real connections with other people and nature._

_So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong."_

_\---_

_**Spring, Monday 1, Year 1**_

 

Phoebe plops on the grass, sweaty and exhausted. And, no, she did not land gracefully. If anything, she sat down pretty damn hard.

  Robin and Lewis had just left mumbling under their breath about farms and customers, leaving the city girl to figure out the rest of this outdoor stuff by herself.

  Phoebe gave her farm a once over, before sighing dramatically. She loved Grandfather, very dearly in fact, but this farm was a complete wreck.

  Lazily, she stretched out over the grass. Running her fingers through the greenery, she grunts. 

  Harrison Farm won't take care of itself.

\---

 

  Phoebe was suddenly very thankful for the parsnip seeds left by Mayor Lewis. If it wasn't for him, she'd be aimlessly running around, trying to find out where to _find_ seeds.

  She eventually cleared a small plot of land, with enough room to water and walk around her new babies.

  After watering the plants, Phoebe wiped her forehead. Mayor Lewis had said she could by seeds from the General Store besides the clinic, and she would need more food if she wanted a good harvest this year.

  Making sure her pack was organized, Phoebe set out for the town square.

  Upon reaching Pelican Town, Phoebe gasped. As much as she was from Zuzu city (one of the most populated cities in the world), she had never anticipated to ever see such a quiet, yet civil, place like Pelican Town.

  If anything, Phoebe loved it.

  She spotted the General Store, and began to motion for it, when she ran into a green haired lady.

  "S-sorry," Phoebe choked, looking at the ground. The woman laughed.

  "It's fine," she replied, giving Phoebe a warming look. 

  "You must be Phoebe, the new farmer!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I'm Caroline. My husband runs the General Store here. And have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with purple hair."

  Phoebe shakes her head.

  "Ah, well that's a shame," Caroline sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. "But I shouldn't hold you back any longer, go do what you meant to dear."

  Bidding goodbyes, Phoebe heads for the store, when she notices a calendar. _Important dates_ , _I guess_ , is what she decides, and mentally remembers to give Mayor Lewis something on the seventh for his birthday.

  The bells jingle as she steps into the shop. Wandering over to the counter, the man behind smiles.

  "Hey, it's Miss Phoebe, the new farmer! I'm Pierre owner of the local general store."

  Phoebe smiles politely. "Hello Pierre, it's nice to meet you."

  "As to you, Phoebe." The man says, smiling. "If you ever need seeds, just come to my shop. I'll even buy produce from you for a good price."

  Phoebe claps, as she asks to see his stock. He does so by mumbling something for her ears only.

  "A little agriculture could really inject new life into the local economy!"

  Phoebe laughs, before placing cauliflower and bean packets on the counter.

  On her way out, she greets a girl named Leah, an artist who moved here in search of inspiration. The two walk together for a while, before parting ways.

  As much as Phoebe would like to stay, she had her work cut out for her on the farm (which looked like a disaster, by the way).

  Dropping her pack on the porch, she picked up her tools, and began clearing land for her new seeds. Working vigorously, she plants her cauliflowers and beans, and waters the plants all together. It's around two when she finishes, so Phoebe begins to venture into the land Grandfather left for her.

  She calls it a day around seven, and heads into her cottage.

  Sitting on her bed, she pulls out her phone, and laptop. Phoebe may be a farmer, but she is definitely not a hermit.

  But Phoebe chose to move to a valley, in the middle of nowhere, so having internet connection is a funny joke. 

  After showering, Phoebe got into bed thinking. Perhaps she could visit Robin tomorrow, and ask about telephone lines. She did say, "if you have a problem stop by my house in the mountains. I have a shop there where I can help you."

  Content, Phoebe closes her eyes. Tomorrow was already set in stone.

\---

_**Spring, Tuesday 2, Year 1**_

 

   If there's one thing Sebastian hates, it's unwanted guests. So when that farmer walked into his house he scowled.

  Mentally, of course. If his mom heard him he'd be dead. 

  "Sebby!" Robin chirped from the Carpenter's Shop.

  Sebastian groaned, walking into the room. His mom smiled widely, and the farmer waved sheepishly.

  He nodded in the girl's direction, before bending down to his mother's level to kiss her cheek.

  He was in the kitchen, waiting for his coffee, when Robin's voice startled him.

  "Sebastian, get your butt over here!" 

  The man groaned again. "Coming," he mumbled. Quickly making his coffee, he made his way to the shop.

  Robin squealed, when her eyes fell on the boy.

  "Sebby," she began. "Phoebe here needs help connecting to the internet."

  Robin grinned, and Sebastian very much knew what was coming next.

  "Do you mind going down to her house to hook her up?"

  Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying his best to show his mother he had no interest in this job whatsoever.

  "Yes," he deadpanned. "I do mind."

  Robin's chipper expression dropped, and the Phoebe looked between them anxiously.

  "Fine," he bellowed, throwing up his free arm for emphasis. Robin smiled, and Phoebe sighed a breath of relief. "Give me ten minutes."

  Sebastian downed his coffee, as he reach his bedroom. Taking a quick shower, he pulled on his black jeans, hoodie and boots, before grabbing his duffel bag.

  After ensuring he had the necessities, he headed upstairs, spotting the farm - _Phoebe_ , talking to his mother.

  Robin saw them to the door, and waved as they left.

  Once they were out of sight, Phoebe broke the silence.

  "I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience." She muttered, more to herself, than him. "I just _really_ need internet."  

  Sebastian shrugs, looking ahead.

  "It's fine. I had nothing to do today anyway."

  They walk in silence afterwards, and Sebastian is quite thankful for that. They do, however, stop frequently because "farmers need to forage", and when Phoebe's oblivious, he takes her all in.

  She had long, wavy, golden blonde hair, that falls around her head like a halo. Phoebe's short, probably 5'4", and her skin is covered in freckles. She looks up and smiles, when he notices her dimples. Her eyes are a glassy turquoise, and her skin is unevenly tanned.

  If he were Sam, he'd say she's gorgeous.

  Sebastian quickly looks away, and bites the inside of his cheek. His face was probably red and - _why is he acting like this?_

"Ready," Phoebe yelled, pulling him back to reality. She was walking ahead, humming a old song, when they came across a plot of land. 

  Sebastian scoffed out loud, but he couldn't help but stare. 

  The field was partially cleared, with little sections of plants here and there. There were tree trunks sitting behind her cottage, and the house itself looked okay. 

  He was somewhat impressed with her progress.

  He was so busy in his thoughts, he didn't hear Phoebe clear her throat. 

  "So this is it," she said, beaming. Sebastian, nodding curtly, hoists his duffel bag over his other shoulder, shifting on his feet.

  Phoebe gives him a quick tour, before taking him inside. She helped him set up, before leaving the raven haired man to his own devices.

  Sebastian sits on the floor, cross-legged, rummaging through his duffel. Once he had his needed supplies, he took a deep breath

  This was going to take a while.

\---

  Phoebe checked in on him often. 

  He always said he was fine, which bothered her.

  Yes, she was new to Pelican Town, but she wasn't heartless.

  Stabbing her shovel in the ground, Phoebe leaned against it in thought.

  He was a hermit. 

  That would solve everything. The quiet personality, sad aura, bland answers... Sebastian was a hermit. He wasn't used to people checking up on him, which is why he always shut her down so quickly.

  Satisfied, Phoebe smiled. She was going to befriend this man, and show him he didn't have to be lonely.

  She stepped into the house, the door flying open, startling Sebastian, who dropped her phone.

  Phoebe watched the device drop, before glaring at Sebastian.

  "What did you see," she asked, eyes narrowed.

  His eyes mirrored hers, as he drew himself to his full height. She felt like a dwarf compared to his 5'11" figure.

  "Nothing," he hissed, his response dry.

  Phoebe approached him, picking up her phone in the process.

  "I was checking if your stupid phone was connected." He mumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, before turning his back towards her. 

  Sebastian picked up his black bag, shoving passed Phoebe to get through the door. 

  "Hey, wait," Phoebe yelled, running after him, but she couldn't keep up. Before she knew it, Sebastian was gone, with no trace of where he went.

  She frowned heading inside to look at her phone. 

  It was connected to the internet, so was her laptop when she opened it. 

  Phoebe bit her bottom lip, as she headed out to clean up the farm for the night. 

  She didn't even get to say thank you.


	2. Bean Stalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating, so I hope this chapter pays up...

_**Spring, Tuesday 2, Year 1** _

 

He screamed at the sky once he was sure Phoebe was out of earshot.

  Who did she think he was? Did she honestly think he'd stoop so low, just to snoop around on her phone?

  Angrily, he kicks a mound of rocks lying on his path.

  For once, he tried to be nice, nice to someone he didn't even know. He tried to make his mother proud, tried not to be a disappointment. He even tried to show Demetrius he wasn't a failure. 

  But no.

  He has to deal with this crap as if he doesn't live with it on a daily basis.

  Sebastian sighs, as his thoughts become silent, allowing him to walk in piece.

  He frowns, as he looks ahead.

  If Sebastian was aware of anything, it was that he and Pho - the _farmer_ , were very far from the category called friendship.

\---

  Upon reaching his family property, Sebastian was surprised to see the light on, even more so when he realised someone was there, wrapped in a blanket, and reading what looked like a book.

  Sebastian coughed out loud, to get the person's attention.

  The plan worked in his favour.

  Jumping, they dropped their book causing them to curse.

  Sebastian's eyes narrowed when he realised who the voice belonged to.

  "Maru," he began. "What the hell are you doing out this late?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette.

  Maru immediately tensed, shifting on her feet, but relaxed for Sebastian's sake.

  "I was waiting with mom, but she got tired and figured you went to Sam's."

  Sebastian released a puff of smoke, bidding her to continue.

  "Dad told me to go to bed, but I wasn't in the mood. So I waited out here for you." She sighs. "I guess you took longer than I thought."

  The man looked her up and down, when he saw she was in her pyjamas. They stood in silence. Maru looking at him, while he scrutinized her.

  "Go to bed, Maru." He said finally.

  The girl nodded, picking up her blanket and book.

  She was almost inside, when she turned to look at him.

  "I left some food for you on the counter. Just warm it up." She said smiling.

  But it quickly disappeared.

  "That's if you're hungry of course," she whispered.

  "Goodnight, Maru," Sebastian mumbled, dryly.

  He heard her sigh, as she stepped inside the house.

  "'Night Sebastian."

  He stood outside a little longer after that. He cursed, when he burnt his finger. Stomping on the cigarette butt, he fixes his duffel on his shoulder.

  "Thank you Maru," Sebastian whispered, looking into the horizon, the faint shimmer of Pelican Town in view.

  She would've liked to her that.

\---

_**Spring, Wednesday 3, Year 1** _

 

  Phoebe yawned loudly when she awoke. So loud, she scared some crows in the field.

  _Good for them_ , she thought. _They were probably just pecking at my plants_.

   _They were probably just pecking at my plants._

_Pecking at my plants._

_My plants._

Phoebe shot out of bed, upon realizing what she said.

  Sure enough, crows were eating her crops, when she noticed a broken bean stalk.

  She sighed dramatically, as she walked over to the bean patch.

  Bending down, Phoebe began to fumble with the stalk, trying to find a way to save it, or at least _help_ it of some sort. 

  But of course, it was useless. 

  Phoebe was a city girl, not a farmer. She's used to having her vegetables ready to be eaten, not fresh from the dirt. 

  She wipes her brow, when she feels the tears threaten to fall.

  Phoebe knew staying in ZuZu would probably kill her, but she had some means of life. She didn't thrive, but had earned the right to say "I survived Joja Co."

  But she wanted something new, something that would give her hope, help her grow.

  So she chose to come here ( _growing_ plants - right Phoebe).

  And no, Phoebe didn't move when the tears began to stain her already reddened cheeks.

  ---

  She had decided to spend the rest of the day in town.

  After her pitiful start, Phoebe allowed herself to water her plants. 

  She glances around the town, before making her way to the bridge. 

  Again, she gasps at the sights Pelican Town had to offer, as the water rushed beneath her feet.

  She never had the opportunity to see things so beautiful in the city.

  But she is pulled out of her thoughts by a chuckle.

  "It's quite beautiful isn't it." 

  Phoebe turns to see a man with long chestnut hair swept to a side, who also donned the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

  "It is." She finally managed after awhile.

  The man smiled, as he extends his hand.

  "My name, is Elliot." He says kindly. "Am I right to assume you are Phoebe, the new farmer."

  She nods excitedly.

  "Yes, your assumption is very correct."

  Elliot chuckles, his freckles coming into view. Phoebe laughs as well, before noticing a green cottage.

  "What is that," she asks Elliot, who has followed her gaze.

  He smiles, when he realizes what she saw.

  "That is the library, Gunther is in charge of it." He glances into the horizon, before looking back at her. "If you go now, you may be able to catch some villagers."

  Phoebe nods, smiling sheepishly at Elliot.

  "It was nice meeting you," she bids, extending her hand. He takes it, shaking it gently, before they parted ways.

\---

  Elliot was correct, with what he said about finding villagers in the library.

  As she was saying hello to Gunther (who talks a whole lot), she heard a squeak from behind one of the bookshelves.

  "Hello," she asks, walking by the original place of the noise, but saw no one.

  She sighed, as she began to look through the shelves, but became utterly distracted when she saw a tuft of purple hair.

  "Hello," Phoebe called again, earning a warning from Gunther.

  She pouted when she heard a giggle, and soon found the owner.

  "You," she said, pointing accusingly, "almost got me kicked out of the library."

  The girl on the floor, turned into a fit of giggles, and Phoebe could've sworn she heard Gunther sigh.

  "Wait," Phoebe mumbled. "You're Abigail, right?"

  The pale girl nodded.

  "And you're Phoebe?" She questioned.

  Phoebe smiles, upon hearing the correct name called.

  "You live on Harrison farm now?" Abigail asked. Phoebe smiled nodding.

  "My Grandfather gave it to me. I actually just found out." She explained.

  The two walked out of the library together, after saying goodbye to Gunther, who looked like he heard the loudest bass in the world.

  They talked, and talked, and before Phoebe knew it they were standing in front of a graveyard.

  She knew Abigail saw the confusion on her face, and just didn't bother to explain.

  "Hey," Phoebe called out awkwardly. "I have a game system at home, and I sort of need help setting it up."

  Phoebe almost grinned, when Abigail's ocean blue eyes sparkled.

  "I'd love to," she exclaimed, before frowning. "But I may have made plans."

  She looks at Phoebe hopefully.

  "May, I bring a friend or two?" She asked quietly.

  Phoebe giggled.

  "Sure! The more the merrier!"

  Abigail sighed happily, as she said goodbye to Phoebe.

  The blonde girl smiled, as she began the long trek home.

  She made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm hoping chapters will become a little more frequent before summer ends, 'cause when that ends, and I go to my first year of highschool, this will become an ancient thing. Jokes. I'll still update but extremely slowly. But until that happens, let's stay in the now.
> 
> (P.S. I also made it canon in my story the Gunther talks a lot. I may have got carried away, and was inspired to make him based of Ducky from NCIS.)
> 
> Have the greatest day!


	3. Console

_**Spring, Thursday 4, Year 1** _

 

  Phoebe set out to unpack her boxes.

  Abigail was coming over! Her first proper guest since she moved here. 

  Not that Sebastian was a guest. 

  He'd never be a guest at her house again.

  Phoebe squealed when she tripped over a crate.

  Rubbing her head, she groaned in frustration when she couldn't exactly find her electronics box. She had given it to a certain raven haired man when he came to fix her internet.

  This was going to take a while.

\---

  Sebastian hissed dramatically, when his phone began to buzz.

  It was freaking 11:37... Who in their bloody right mind would text him at 11:37?

  He frowned when her read the user ID.

  Bloody Abigail.

  The device began buzzing again, so he picked it up.

  "What," he deadpanned.

  "Gosh man, chill," came the voice.

  Sebastian sat upright in shock.

  "Sam!? What the hell?"

  Sam chuckled, and Sebastian could've sworn he was grinning.

  "Abby and I are heading out later," he explained. "Calling to see if you'll come."

  "Wait," Sebastian bellowed. "Why are you using Abigail's phone."

  Another chuckle.

  "Oh," the blonde mumbled in realization. "I actually don't know."

  Sebastian rolled his eyes.

  "Where are you guys going anyway?" He inquired.

  "It's a surprissssse," Sam drawled.

  The raven haired scowled.

  "What time," he asked, slowly receding under his blanket.

  "Three."

  Sebastian bit his tongue in thought.

  "I'll call if I get up in time."

  On the other side of the line, Sebastian heard a high pitched squeal.

  "That was Abigail," he guessed dryly.

  "Yeah," Sam responded.

\---

  He hadn't wanted to go out today, but Sam just sounded so bloody desperate.

  So Sebastian had agreed to go.

  Where? Hell if he knows.

  He met Abigail and Sam in their promised spot - behind the community centre.

  Sebastian had to stop to make sure he wasn't seeing things, when a blue orb went scurrying inside.

  "Did you see that?" He asked his friends, who were now approaching him.

  "See what," Abigail echoed.

  Sebastian looked at Sam for help, but the blonde just shrugged.

  He turned back to see another jumping around, and making squeaky noises.

  "There!" He yelled pointing inside a shattered window.

  Abigail, looked at him pitifully.

  "Seb there's nothing there."

  Sam nodded.

  Shrugging, he tried to play it off, following the pair incredulously.

  He saw two fluffy, glowy, orby, thingys, and his friends didn't see it?

  Maybe Abigail was right, and he was just seeing things.

  Seeing things.

  _Right._

\---

  Phoebe began waving when the amethyst haired girl came into view.

  She waved back, and noticed the tall blonde boy that walked alongside her.

  Running she greeted them both with a hug.

  The boy, Sam, nearly squeezed the bloody life out of her.

  She began to make her way to the farm, when she noticed a certain boy, with black hair over his left eye.

  He stopped and cursed, _loudly_.

  "Why are you here," she asked, walking up to him.

  "No reason," he mumbled.

  Phoebe turned around to see Abigail and Sam watching them expectantly.

  "If you try anything," she began.

  "You can have my head," he mocked, walking passed her.

  She stared ahead wide eyed. 

  Bloody idiot for sure.

\---

  They played a few different games once Sam and Abigail, helped the farmer set it up.

  He had no interest in playing with her anyway, until she took out the classic limited edition Solorian Chronicles.

  He stifled back a gasp in his throat when she took out her level 79 healer.

  She was a freakin' healer.

  "Hey, Ph-Phoebe," he stuttered.

  She looked back at him with glassy turquoise eyes.

  "Can, I mean may, may I watch."

  Phoebe smiled her million dollar smile, and scooted over, patting the spot on the floor next to her.

  He sat down, and the game began.

  Abigail was horrible at it, but Phoebe taught her the ways of a healer.

  Sam was a warrior, and Phoebe gave him wizard.

  He just wanted to watch, but this works too.

  They played for hours, and before they knew it, the sun began to set.

  Around nine, Abigail got up to leave, Sam following shortly after.

  Sebastian helped her clean up somewhat, figuring it'd be rude to just get up and leave.

  Before he was out the door however, she grabbed his wrist.

  He immediately tensed, looking at her with wild eyes.

  "Sebastian, I wanted to say sorry," she whispered, voice cracking. "I've been an idiot towards you. I was upset with how you left a few nights ago and I wanted to know if we could start over."

  With that she stuck out her hand.

  "Hi, I'm Phoebe."

  Sebastian stared at her hand, before looking at her face.

  He took her hand gently, and she shook vigorously.

  Suddenly his face lit up.

  "You should come to the Saloon tomorrow," he blurted out.

  She was taken aback by his revelation, and his cheeks began to burn.

  Phoebe began to blush as well, and she nodded looking at her feet. 

  "Yeah, I'll come," she said finally, looking up at him.

  Sebastian grinned cheekily, before turning to leave.

  He slapped his face on the way out.

  He didn't like Phoebe.

  No, she was just a friend.

  A very pretty friend.

  No, she probably has a crush on Sam or something.

  He turned, to see her still standing on the porch, lost in thought.

  His cheeks began to hurt, when he noticed he was smiling.

  Sebastian blushed once more, muffling a scream with his hands.

  What the hell is wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a summer job for four weeks? Me! And that means updates will be super slow until august-ish.  
> But if I do update it will be at extremely odd times, so don't worry!
> 
> Have the greatest day!


	4. Beer

_**Spring, Thursday 4, Year 1** _

 

Phoebe rubbed her cheeks once Sebastian had disappeared down the clearing.

  He invited her to the Saloon. Yes, Sebastian invited her to hang out with him, Abby, and Sam.

  Then why was she blushing so much?

  She folded her arms across her chest after rubbing her face did not seem to help solve her dilemma.

  Here Phoebe thought she was fine, content with her life, if not satisfied.

  But Sebastian - oh gosh, _Sebastian_ \- pulled on a heart string Phoebe didn't know existed.

  Why did she blush so much when he looked at her expectantly, no that's not right...

  Why did she blush when he looked at her so intensely?

  How was she supposed to know?

  Phoebe rubbed her cheeks one more time, before sighing in defeat.

  She is yet to harvest her fully grown parsnips.

 

\---

_**Spring, Friday 5, Year 1** _

 

"Sam, I quit. I freaking quit!" Sebastian yelled, throwing himself back onto his best friend's bed.

  The blonde laughed, spinning in his computer chair.

  "She hit you that hard, huh?"

  Sebastian nodded, pouting.

  "Well don't dance around her," Sam inquired, wagging his eyebrows. "Call her to you."

  "No you idiot," Sebastian hissed, throwing a pillow at his friend.

  Sam laughed, dodging the assault easily.

  "Just don't say I didn't tell you." He warned, giving Sebastian his best serious face.

  The raven haired man rolled his eyes, looking towards the ceiling.

  Dancing around it all right.

 

\---

  Phoebe began to clean up the area her parsnips once flourished in.

  Mayor Lewis had stopped by last night to check her "shulker" box, when he realised she was still awake

   _"Phoebe,"_ he began.  _"Is that you up this late?"_

She had jumped at the sudden noise, quickly brushing away her thoughts.

  Nodding, she tightened her arms around her chest.

   _"I left some parsnips in the box. I'm sorry it's not much."_

Mayor Lewis looked at her kindly.  _"It's okay Phoebe. This was your first harvest. Besides, I don't expect much in your first week, and you still need some food for that mouth of your's."_

He smiled at her a lot like how Grandfather did.  _"Don't beat up on yourself, lass."_

  She grinned at the thought of the mayor.

  She has only known the man for a week, but it seems as if she had known him forever.

  With renewed energy, Phoebe began to hoe the ground.

  She'd have to visit Pierre's today.

 

\---

 

  "Good morning Pierre," Phoebe chirped, walking up to the front desk.

  The brunette adjusted his glasses, smiling when he spotted the blonde.

  "Ah, Farmer Phoebe. How may I serve you today?"

  Phoebe tapped her chin playfully, before looking at the shelves.

  "How about you show me your spring stock. That way I can pick easier, and I do want to say hello to your family."

  Pierre nods, shooing Phoebe off to the main house.

  She spotted Caroline almost immediately, waving to the green haired woman happily.

  Caroline directed her over to her daughter's room, where they found Abigail lounging in front of a TV. 

  "Phoebe," Abigail yelled, throwing her arms open.

  "Hi Abigail," Phoebe replied, who accepted the hug, pulling Abigail in with a crushing force.

  The two talked for a while, before Abigail had to excuse herself to finish a level in a video game.

  On her way out of the main area, Phoebe had a sudden thought. 

  "Excuse me Miss Caroline?" Phoebe called out.

  "Yes dear," the woman replied, her head coming into view.

  "Do you happen to know what Mayor Lewis would like for his birthday," Phoebe asked.

  Caroline sighed in thought.

  "No, not exactly."

  Phoebe groaned, biting her lower lip.

  Caroline must have noticed her distress, because she smiled at her brightly.

  "He likes daffodils, that's something for sure I know."

  The girl smiled, thanking Caroline, before heading out into the shop.

  A customer had just left, when Pierre's eyes settled on Phoebe.

  "I can give you kale, garlic, and potatoes for a good price."

  Thanking Pierre, Phoebe stepped out into the sun.

  What will she wear to the Saloon tonight?

 

\---

 

  Phoebe tugged at the hem of her orange tank top, so that it hung just above the start of her white shorts.

  What was she doing?

  In front of her stood the heart of the valley on a Friday evening... the Stardrop Saloon.

  Maybe she should just go home. She has work to do anyway.

  But Sebastian invited her to hang out. She wouldn't want to let him down.

  Upon entering the saloon, Phoebe was hit with a wave of energy.

  There was music, laughter, and drinks, all celebrated in the name of the valley.

  Slowly she made her way to the counter, where a blue haired woman popped into her view.

  "Hi! I'm Emily! What can I get you to -"

  Phoebe looked directly at the female when she paused mid sentence.

  "You're the new farmer!"

  Phoebe nodded.

  "Gus! Come get a look at her!" Emily yelled to a middle aged man.

  The man, Gus, looked at her softly, before smiling.

  "Welcome to the valley, girl." He greeted. "You must be Phoebe," he inquired, extending his hand.

  Phoebe nods, taking it kindly.

  "I'm Gus, and tonight," he looked over at Emily, who was smiling like a ray of sunshine.

  "Dinner's on us!" She finished.

 

\---

 

  Sebastian nearly fell over when Sam zipped passed him.

  Apparently Phoebe had been in the bar for a good ten minutes, and he only just noticed.

  Abigail stayed seated, saying she had already greeted her, leaving Sebastian to walk after the blonde himself.

  Sam was already telling her some story over a glass a beer, when Phoebe's turquoise eyes found his own.

  "Hi Sebastian," she sighed, waving him over.

  Sam looked over his shoulder smiling cheekily, before he excused himself and returned to the game room, a glass a beer in tow.

  "Hi Phoebe," Sebastian echoed, occupying the seat the blonde once sat in.

  "The beer here s'alright." She mumbled. "I'd much rather the margarita my brother makes."

  Sebastian chuckled, ordering a beer himself.

  He watched Phoebe order another glass, as her overheard Emily mentioning it was her third.

  "Phoebe are you sure you can keep that down."

  The blonde nodded quickly, as her eyes began to glaze over. 

  Sebastian sighed, as he retreated over to the game room.

  "Guys," he began, pulling his friends' attention towards him.

  "Phoebe's drunk."

  Abigail's eyes widened, as Sam nearly laughed.

  "She probably not used to having so much alcohol at her own will."

  Sebastian and Abigail looked at him confused.

  "Phoebe was telling me Gus gave her dinner on the house. Since she's new and all."

  "Crap," Sebastian muttered. "We should probably get her home."

  "We," Sam echoed. "You mean you."

  Sebastian looked at them, eyes filled with betrayal.

  "I have to head home and help with Vincent. Abby's leaving to help clean up shop."

  "You're the only one available."

  Sebastian hissed at the truth of it, before returning to the main room.

  There he found Phoebe hunched over on the counter, with Emily's motherly eyes watching her.

  "Take her home will you." Emily asked.

  Sebastian nodded, pulling Phoebe's arm over his shoulder.

  Who knew the day would go like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello. My volunteering job is great if not tiring but i did manage to get a chapter up.
> 
> Phoebe and Sebastian are just so troubled.
> 
> Have the greatest day!


	5. Coffee

**_Spring, Friday  5, Year 1_ **

 

She threw up about three times.

  Sebastian looks at her pitifully as she hunches in on herself again.

  "I'm alright," she chants, in between, her skin abnormally pale.

  Sebastian frowns, supporting her with his arms once more.

  They walk in silence, until she falls, flat on her face.

  "Phoebe," he screeches, dropping besides her.

  "I'm alright," she slurs again.

  Sebastian picks her up, one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees.

  "What are you doing," she asks, obviously oblivious.

  "Walking you home idiot," he deadpans.

  When he looks at her however, she's asleep, chest heaving, and eyelashes fluttering.

  She's pretty in her sleep, he realizes, smiling down at her sleeping form.

  Sebastian soon remembers she's drunk, and that she is in no right state to take care of herself.

  He decides he's the only one fit to do so.

 

\---

 

_**Spring, Saturday 6, Year 1** _

 

Phoebe wakes up with a pounding headache.

  What happened the night before is a blur to her, before she sees Sebastian on the floor.

  "Oh no," she mumbles to herself, jumping out of bed, and running to her porch.

  A one night stand? No. Sebastian definitely wouldn't do that with her...

  But what if he did?

  What if he was crazy drunk?

  What if -

  "Morning," comes a voice behind her, deep and refined.

  She jumps, throwing a fist at the unexpected prosecutor, sending a dark haired man flying to the floor.

  "Sebastian!" She squeals, reaching to help him up.

  He bats her hand away obviously, scowling, and Phoebe tries her best not to blush.

  His favoured black hoodie has been removed, as he is simply wearing a grey tank top to suffice.

  "What," he hisses, as he folds his arms across his chest.

  "Nothing," Phoebe quips, looking back over her farm.

  He stands besides her, hissing uncontrollably at the unwanted sunlight.

  It's... nice standing like this.

  Phoebe laughs, knowing this weird domestic scene must come to an end.

  "Coffee?" She asks, turning for the door.

  "Never heard anything better," was his response, following her inside.

 

\--- 

 

  He stares into his black black coffee, as Phoebe downs her cup of sugar with coffee on the side.

  "Sebastian," the blonde begins, breaking the silence. "What happened last night?"

  He looks up, and she blushes, her gaze darting everywhere.

  "You were drunk," he says simply. "I brought you home, and sadly, Farmer Phoebe couldn't take care of herself."

  She bites her lip, and returns her gaze to his eyes.

  He suppresses the urge to kiss her right there.

  "You know, Phoebe," he drawls, earning a curious look from her.

  "You couldn't do anything last night." He sends her a mischievous grin. "And, my, do you look fine in those pants."

  Phoebe gasps, throwing a plastic spoon at his head. He laughs, and soon she does the same.

  "Did you honestly have to change me?"

  "Yeah," Sebastian says, taking a sip of his coffee. "Your clothes smelt like crap, and if I wanted to leave you in it, I would've. But that would be kind of disgusting, no?"

  Phoebe nods slowly.

  "Don't worry about it, though." He smirks at her from behind the rim of his cup. "I didn't see anything  _too_ personal."

  Phoebe pretends to be offended, throwing and arm over her forehead, and the two share a laugh.

  Still giggling, she smiles.

  "Sebastian are you flirting with me?" 

  The rave haired man chokes on his drink, eyes gone wide, and cheeks gone red.

  "N-no," he stutters, obviously stressed.

  Phoebe laughs, throwing her head back, her slender neck left exposed.

  "I'm only joking!"

  She stands up, walking over to him, to collect his cup, when she leans down by his ear.

  "But you do know I don't mind, right Sebby?"

  Then she rises, walking away with his coffee, and leaving a very confused Sebastian on the couch.

 

\---

 

  He helps her clean up the house, teasing her when he finds drool on her pillow.

  She only laughs, that's what he's been making her do all day. It's kind of unreal the humour Sebastian has, but she doesn't bother question it.

  Phoebe replays their earlier conversation in her head.

  Did he flirt with her?

  Did she do the right thing of flirting back?

  What if he didn't like it?

  She steals a glance at him, since he's working across from her in the fields.

  His sweaters gone (again), and she finds herself staring at his arms.

  Not that she finds Sebastian hot or anything...

  Okay, maybe he's okay, but...

  Never mind, he's hot as ever.

  The way his slick, black, hair falls over his face.

  How his tiny button nose flares when he's angry.

  How his lips for a slim line when he's in thought.

  The colour of his purple-grey eyes.

  How freckles dot his ever pale cheeks.

  How, somehow, Robin found a hot Asian guy, and made the most precious thing the world has ever seen.

  Sebastian smiles at her when he catches her staring.

  She blushes and returns to her works.

  Phoebe's going to have to correct Sebastian's "work" later

 

\---

 

  He was sad to leave, to be honest.

  How Phoebe waved him off, as he began his trek home.

  He was going to miss working with her.

  Now he has to go home, explain to Robin where he was, listen to Demetrius rant and rave, and watch Maru get all the attention.

  He frowns.

  Perhaps Sebastian has found a safe haven on Phoebe's little farm.

  And he definitely won't let a bipolar family ruin his perfect day with the farmer.

  But now that he is alone, Sebastian goes deep in thought.

  Was he actually flirting with Phoebe?

  He blushes at the mere idea of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE MY SUMMER JOB!!!
> 
> *throws imaginary streamers*


	6. Life Update.

So surprisingly... I'm not dead.

Life's been really busy, and I realized I  **did** take that one year hiatus since school was really stressful and time consuming. As for the story itself, It hurts me to say this, but I've lost inspiration and the will to write it. Don't get me wrong, I love Stardew Valley, and I do enjoy reading the stories that are in this fandom. However, my fiction will be put on a complete stop until further notice.

 

Maybe one day I will revisit this story, as I had so much fun writing it, but for now, it's over. My OC Phoebe was a lot of fun to make, and I hope you enjoyed her as much as I did. Her world is now on pause until I am inspired to write for her again.

 

I love you all so much, and thank you for all the support you have shown! This fandom is so supportive and loving, and I am happy to be in a community such as this one! 

 

Have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are, and thank you for everything!

 

Sincerely,

Author

 

P.S. You guys really encouraged me to move out of my comfort zone when I write! Thanks for that!! Make sure to check out my other works! Love you guys!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had an old account, but it's trash now, and I had an idea for a stardew valley fic for the looooooooooongest while. So ya. I have no idea what i'm writing. This is totally not beta'd. Personally, I don't own the game, so all information is based of research, and hours of watching gameplays. Updates will be slow, but please enjoy the ride, and comments and constructive criticism make me happy!
> 
> Have the greatest day!


End file.
